Avengers: The Next Generation
by 127thlegion
Summary: Captain America is shocked to hear that he has a daughter, well, a clone, at least; Tony Stark is found by the son he never knew existed; These two Mighty Avengers now find themselves up against the most daunting task in the universe: Parenthood


**Stark Tower, Morning**

Captain Steve Rogers rose out of bed at the same time every morning. He brushed his teeth at the same time every morning. He combed his hair, drank his coffee, read the newspaper, and got dressed at the same time every morning. Steve was truly a creature of habit. Yet, this morning was different. This morning he was up even earlier.

Nick Fury, the director of S.H.I.E.L.D., called him at 3:45 a.m. this morning. He said that it was urgent that Steve got to the SHIELD Helicarrier as soon as he could. Steve got up, put on some clothes and his leather jacket, brushed his teeth, and grabbed an orange out of a fruit basket on his floor of Stark Tower.

He took the elevator down to the garage, where a familiar voice rang out around him. "Hello, sir" said Tony's artificial intelligence system, JARVIS, "Would you like me to prepare your motorcycle?" "Yes, Jarvis. Thank you!" Steve was extremely polite, even if JARVIS was just a computer system. His motorcycle rose up out of the ground, with the use of a machine Stark used just to show off. Steve climbed on to the cycle, and drove off.

Steve reached the harbor at a point where he could see the Statue of Liberty perfectly. He stood there for a second, in awe, just as a Quinjet pulled down to retrieve him. He drove his cycle up the ramp of the jet, and sat down on one of the chairs. "What's the issue, gentlemen? Is there a mission or something." The SHIELD agents stared at Captain Rogers. The pilot turned towards him "All I can say is... Congratulations."

**SHIELD Helicarrier, Morning**

Confused, Captain America stepped off the Quinjet. He looked around for familiar faces. Besides the regular 5-day a week agents he usually saw cleaning jets or operating computers, he didn't see any high classed SHIELD executives like Maria Hill or Director Fury. A pvoice played off the intercom "Captain Rogers, please come down to the laboratory, Director Fury has someone for you to meet."

He walked down the hallway and into the lab. Director Fury shook his hand and moved out of the way, revealing the person he was wanting to introduce. There she stood: Tall, blonde, muscular, with eyes the color of the sea. She was beautiful. She looked extremely familiar to Steve, but he didn't know why.

"Captain Rogers, meet your daughter."

**Stark Tower, Later That Morning**

Tony Stark woke up when he felt like it. He put on clothes when he felt like. He did whatever he wanted whenever he felt like it. Not today. He had a press conference to get to. He had his tie tied and straightened the collar on his suit when the doorbell rang. None of the avengers ever rang the bell, so he knew it couldn't have been any one of them. It had to be a buisnessman on a Girl Scout or something like that. He was tired and crabby, and answered the door in such way: "Whaaaaaat doooo yoooou WAAAAAAANNT?!"

A teenage kid looked him in the eyes. He had a duffle bag over one shoulder, beats around his neck, sunglasses over his eyes, with long, black, shaggy hair. Stubble grew on his chin, right below his frowning mouth. "Sup, dad?" He asked, as if he'd known Tony forever.

The teen jumped onto the couch, where he relaxed and took of his black hoodie. "Excuse me? I'm sorry, you can't just barge into my home an- wait, did you just say 'dad'?" "Yup." He chewed gum and blew an extremely large bubble. "My names Tony too. Mom named me after you, the scumbag who left her after three days." He replied dryly. Tony looked at his so called son. "...How old are you?" "Seventeen." Tony sighed.

"Look, kid. 1997 was a bad year for me. I had depression and tried to block it out with tons of parties. I'm gonna need a first and last name for your mother." "Sofia Rodriguez. She's from Los Angeles. Ring a bell yet?" Tony jr. moved over to the sound systems, admiring them and looking for a phone jack. "Actually, yes. I can see her face in my head. She stayed in my house for a few days afterwards. I don't really remember what happened after that..." "She says you were drunk, and that you told her that you'd come back later that day, and you never did. Never even left a note or phone number." Tony sighed. This kid was right. His story was solid. But then, there's the scare of a PR disaster. He had an idea: "I want a blood test. If your my son, we can talk, but if not, you get out of here and I'll sign your t-shirt." "Fair enough."

The test came back positive.


End file.
